


Getting Stuck in Ugly Sweaters

by LoveRoundWorld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Hopeful/Tease Sam, M/M, Mischievous Gabriel, Sabriel - Freeform, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveRoundWorld/pseuds/LoveRoundWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester has been so busy preparing for Christmas, and helping Cas' prepare, that he'd forgotten about it. That is, until he woke up to scratchy arms and torso. And a very ugly /animated/ sweater, that could only be the works of...Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, guys! This is one of my first one shots! I wrote it and sent it out to someone as a prompt, along with my other ugly sweater story with Sam/Cas (The person said Sam, but not with who... :D)! So, please shoot me a comment, tell me what y'all think, yeah? And if you'd want it to turn into a story, I wouldn't be apposed to it! Maybe. Danke!

To be completely honest, one Samuel Winchester had completely forgotten it was Christmas day once more. Sure, he had gotten Dean something-new polish for the Impala, as well as new eighties-nineties Classic Rock cassette tapes. He may have also suggested Castiel to make a pie for him. From scratch. And that may have involved a lot of help from Sam while practicing. A story for another time, however.  
  


The point was-that even though he’d been so busy with Christmas preparations, he’d forgotten it until he woke up to a scratchy torso and arms. Even then, it was when he looked down to see a very ugly sweater attached to his body, that he remembered.  
  


Which was odd, because he knows he didn’t put it on. He shrugged, going to pull it off…but it won’t budge. Not a single inch. Upon closer inspection, he notes that what he’d previously thought were reindeer, were actually moose. And, there sitting on top of every individual Moose, was…animated versions of Gabriel, with his Gold wings. And around in circles they actually moved.  
  


“Heya, Moose! Like my present?” The Trickster smirks when Sam jumps and proceeds to glare at him.  
  


“Gabriel, I swear to G-“  
  


“Hey now, no need to bring Dad into this!” Gabriel fans his hand over his heart in mock-horror.  
  


Sam was still struggling with the sweater, now off the bed. “Just get it off!”  
  


Gabriel pouts. “You don’t like it? Sammy! I spent all of…” He pauses pretending to think “Three seconds to make it!” He grins. “Though, I did put much more thought into it!” He snaps, a lollipop appearing in his mouth.  
  


Sam glares at him outwardly, whilst inwardly his heart does a little flutter he refuses to acknowledge at this point in time. “Fine, fine.” He puts his hands up in surrender, the sucker following. “But it’s magic. You have to do something for it to come off. Or it won’t. Ever.” He points previously mentioned sucker at him.  
  


Sam looks only mildly concerned-it is the Trickster, after all- before motioning for Gabriel to continue. “What do I need to do?” He plomps down on the bed in a defeated manner, sigh and all.  
  


Gabriel’s smirk turns predatory as he inches closer to Sam, and makes it to standing right in front of the suddenly evenly matched-height-wise man. “Well, you see…it’s rigged so that, unless you kiss the person under the mistletoe, it won’t come off.”  
  


Sam cocks his head to the right, staring up at Gabriel in confusion. “Mistletoe?”  
  


“Yup, Samsquatch.” He points his sucker up at the mysteriously hovering plant. “Mistletoe.” He waggles his eyebrows.  
  


For a moment, Sam panics. Kissing, Gabriel? But just to be the butt of Gabriel’s newest prank, is that what he wanted? He looks up at the golden eyed messenger, and sees…is that anticipation, and a little bit of hope? Could he risk being exposed at the possibility that he’s reading the odd archangel correctly? What if it’s a joke and he went for it?  
  


Suddenly, an idea formed in his head. It was his turn to turn predatory. “Just a simple kiss, Gabe? I just kiss you, and it’ll come off?”  
  


On his part, Gabriel looks shocked and a little flustered, as if he hadn’t expected to be questioned, or for it to go this far. But he also looked vaguely pleased. He nods.  
  


Sam quickly brings his hands up, pulling Gabriel down towards him so that their faces were mere inches apart. He could feel the shorter man’s breathe on his mouth, and his heart rate picked up twice its normal load. Focus, Sam! “Like this?” He asks, managing to make his voice lower than before.  
  


He watches as the Archangel, not needing to breathe let alone swallow, swallows a sudden lump in his throat. He nods once more, and Sam takes note of his red hot face-not that his own was doing much better, probably. And then he leans in closer…and at the last second, moves his chin slightly, so he kisses the snarky man on his cheek instead.  
  


He quickly sidestepped the frozen angel-who let out a high squeak of surprise. He reached down at the edges of his sweater, and pulled it off easily now. His heart is still pounding, and he also felt disappointment that he hadn’t done what Gabriel thought he was going to. He grins at the Trickster.  
  


“Bu-that doesn’t count!”  
  


“You said kiss. I kissed you.” He shrugged headed to the bathroom to shower, leaving a spluttering, disappointed angel in his wake.  
  


And if he happened to put on the Chuck awful sweater again after his shower, well. He could always blame Gabriel. And if the sweater was suddenly the most comfortable thing in the world, well. It certainly wasn’t Gabriel’s doing.


	2. He gave him Moose antler's, of course.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a picture I drew for this particular one shot.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=317jthi)


End file.
